Artists
One of the biggest draws to the Legend of the Cryptids game is the high-quality artwork of the cards. This page will link any artist profiles that have been identified, grouped by their first name/nickname. Disclaimer: Several of these artists do not always have portfolios that are completely SFW, and will be marked NSFW. A Aleksei Vinogradov -Cards Alexander Alexandrov - Cards Alexandra V Bach - Cards Alex Negrea - Cards (NSFW) Alex Pascenko - Cards Alon Chou - Cards Ania Mitura - Cards Asaba - Cards B Bastien Lecouffe Deharme - Cards (NSFW) Bogdan Marica - Cards Brad Rigney - Cards Bruno Gentile Bryan Sola Byron007 - Cards C Changming Xu - Cards Chaoyuan Xu - Cards Choi Keun Hoon - Cards Choi Tae Huyn - Cards Choi YongJae - Cards Chris Ng - Cards Christoph Peters von Sperling - Cards Clint Cearley - Cards C_Munin - Cards (NSFW) Concept-Art-House - Cards Crow God - Cards D Daarken - Cards Daniel Hyun Lim - Cards Dave Palumbo - Cards (NSFW) David Gaillet - Cards David Rapoza - Cards Dcwj - Cards (NSFW) Depingo - Cards (Anna) Deruch - Cards Diego de Almeida - Cards Diego Gisbert - Cards Docatto - Cards Donfoo - Cards E Eidkod - Cards Evan Lee - Cards (NSFW) Eve Ventrue - Cards F Fujiyama Monta - Cards G Grafit - Cards Guicaimumu - Cards (NSFW) H Hongbo Li - Cards (NSFW) Hunter Schulz -Cards Hyoung Nam - Cards I Ignacio Bazán Lazcano - Cards Igor Kieryluk - Cards INSOMNIAC - Cards Ivan Kashubo - Cards (NSFW) J Jack Wang - Cards James Ryman - Cards James Zapata - Cards (NSFW) Jehan - Cards Jiefeng Jiao - Cards Jiuge1111 - Cards Johannes Voß - Cards John Silva - Cards J. Otto Szatmari - Cards JP Targete - Cards (NSFW) Joshua - Cards Jung Myung Lee - Cards Justice Wong - Cards K Kang Hee Gwang - Cards Keira - Cards Kera - Cards KidKidKid - Cards Kylin - Cards Kyoungmin Park - Cards (aka kkomjirak) Kyrie - Cards (aka Sung-a Park) L Lan Jun Kang - Cards (aka Jason Lan) Lee Jeong Heon - Cards Leo Enin - Cards Leonid Kozienko - Cards (NSFW) Liang Xing - Cards Lin Bo - Cards Lin Wenjun - Cards Lius Lasahido - Cards M Maki Planas - Cards Marat Ars - Cards MarC! - Cards Marc Simonetti - Cards Mariana Vieira - Cards Masana Mauricio Herrera - Card Maxim Verehin - Cards Miles Johnston - Cards (NSFW) MingzhuYang - Cards N Nicponim - Cards O Oldmole - Cards Opusartz - Cards OXAN - Cards (Yohann Schepacz and Li Yan ) P Pablo Fernandez - Cards Pavel Romanov - Cards Pixel Belle Studio - Cards Pencil1203 - Cards Puppet - Cards R Rasmus Berggreen - Cards (NSFW) Reynan Sanchez - Cards RozennIlliano - Cards R-SRaven - Cards Ruan Jia - Cards S Sam Carr - Cards (NSFW) Sandara Tang aka sandara - Cards Seunghee Lee - Cards Shuichi Wada - Cards (Leo) Skan Srisuwan - Cards Slawomir Maniak - Cards Sookyung Oh - Cards Suhwan Bae - Cards Sung-ryun Park - Cards Svetlin Velinov - Cards T Tae Sub Shin - Cards Tatiana Kirgetova - Cards Tei Iku - Cards THT - Cards Tsuyoshi Nagano (Gallery) - Cards U Ulrick - Cards W Wagner Bruno aka yayashin - Cards (NSFW) Wang Song - Cards Wesley Burt - Cards Woochul Lee - Cards Wu Shuang - Cards (aka Azazel 1944) (NSFW) X Xu Ting - Cards Y Yang Mansik - Cards Yigit Koroglu - Cards Yin Yuming - Cards Young-june Choi - Cards Youngkyo Jung - Cards Youngsoo Lee - Cards Yu-Han Chen - Cards Yuizoh - Cards Yusen Song - Cards Z Zhonglu Zhao - Cards Zinna Du - Cards Category:People